


Deep Breath

by Tarlan



Category: Eureka
Genre: Collection: Fandom Stocking 2014, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan contemplates his relationships and work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roeskva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/gifts).



He always had his best ideas when he was working in his off-site laboratory, far away from the administration nightmare that was Global Dynamics. The mathematical equations dancing across the board stilled the inventory of D.O.D. projects and squawking Prima Donna scientists filling his head. The weight of the delicate tools in his hands steadied his shredded nerves and gave him an almost meditative calm as he analyzed the circuits on the board.

Artificial Intelligence had been the love of his academic life once upon a time but he had put it aside to focus on politics, giving in to his urge to control and dominate. Fargo had taken up the A.I. mantle and for all his failings and inability to resist pushing buttons, his work on SARAH was exceptional, though hopefully he had added a back door into SARAH after the BRAD incident. He had asked to look at what remained of Nathan's Android research, aware that most of it had gone up in flames but not the reason why.

Slowly Nathan lost himself in his work, letting go of the stress of this particular day, and hoping he could also let go of Allison and his failed expectations of gaining her back quickly with his charm and a winning smile. She was too smart to fall for him again so easily - and he had the divorce papers to prove it - so this time he would have to work harder to overcome her resistance. He would have to prove he could be everything she wanted, everything she had expected from him the first time they were married.

Of course it would have been far simpler without a rival for her affections in the form of their dim-witted but far too likable Sheriff.

Nathan sighed and set the tool down, having lost his center of calm once his thoughts began to focus on Allison.... and Carter.

The problem was he couldn't hate Carter. Despite his obvious lack of a genius I.Q., the man was too nice considering he was an ex-U.S. Marshal used to chasing down hardened criminals fleeing from justice. He was like one of those friendly dogs, wagging its tail for attention, and under any other circumstances Nathan might have even liked the guy, recalling how accepting he had been about Callister and Callister's importance to Nathan as more than a machine.

"Damn it," he murmured.

That was another memory he really wanted to let go of, especially today on the anniversary of Callister's... death. Allison had tried to understand but to her Callister would always be a machine mimicking a human, unlike Kevin, her own flesh and blood son. Nathan's son too.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and tried to let out all the tension as he exhaled. He opened his eyes and focused on the equations as he took in another deep breath, blinking when he saw it; a possible solution. Exhaling quickly he frowned and moved back to the board, picking up a marker pen.

"Why didn't I think of...?" he murmured under his breath and began to scribble furiously. Perhaps he might be able to figure out a way to reaninmate Callister after all.

END  
.


End file.
